My life in Organization XIII
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: A girl winds up in the World That Never Was, she herself suspects she has been kidnapped. She tries to unravel the mystery of her forgotten past and herself. Please read and review! I'm going to say this now. I don't own Kingdom hearts. !Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up early, as per-usual, ever since the day that I was kidnapped and placed in this bleach white castle. I have woken up early, not that I minded. I made my way to the mess hall for breakfast, the way the tables were placed, it seemed like a hospital cafeteria, since it's white…

I found Roxas sitting alone, for Axel and Demyx were not awake yet. He smiled at me and beckoned me to sit with him. I always admired his friendly behavior, but I glanced down and took a vacant table at the other end. Roxas took his tray and walked to me, he asked if the empty seat was taken, he sat there and asked open ended questions to start a conversation. The questions were not answered, call me rude if you wish but I couldn't answer for I was chewing at the moment.

I finished quickly and picked up my messenger bag that I brought down, for I was the organization delivery girl, or post woman. Yes, I'm doing math. I handed a package to Roxas, and went on my way, only to find Roxas to be following me. I shrugged and knocked at Saix's door. I've always gotten along with the Luna Diviner; we both have a lot in common. For instance: we both have a fascination with the moon and we both need anger-management. (Okay so I stapled a dusk to the wall and all of a sudden I'm in a healing circle with Saix. I started to go berserk when the Dr.Phil impersonator, accent and all, tried to calm the nobody next to me. Well let's just say he didn't live through that session.)

Once I was done delivering Saix's pictures of him and Xemnas, doing something I rather not say, I went my way to Marluxia's garden/room. I never really liked him, he gave me the creeps and I think he's plotting something. I think I'll keep a close eye on him. I slid the gardening magazine under the door. I like flower's but I don't like the over powering scent coming from his room. I looked over my shoulder to find Roxas still following me, and chatting away a storm.

Next is Axel, I've gotten along with him. I get rather skittish around him. I'm not a fan of spontaneous combustion and I have sensitive skin, especially when in close proximity of a flame. I have asked Xemnas repeatedly to restrict Axel from using napalm, but here I am delivering three bottles of napalm to the pyro maniac, porcupine headed, anorexic, tall, annoying with his 'got it memorized' and his tendency to ignite anything I write on fire because he want's my attention. I'm too engrossed in my work to pay attention to where he's pointing and my paper blows up in my face. Afterwards I get the fire extinguisher and let's just say he has a rather painful bump on the back of his head. Luckily I lost Roxas when I was at Axel's door.

I headed to the library, I found a poetry book, it was quite interesting. I opened the large doors and was greeted by the smell of old paper and the familiar sight of Zexion in his usual seat. Normally Zexion wouldn't look up to see who had walked through the door. He told me that he can recognize people by their scent. This time he looked up at my face. I gave him a small smile and nodded walking off to find the book I was looking for. A comfortable silence befell me as I started to read the poems. They were love poems, some were very sad, others happy. I heard the snapping of a hardcover closing in the background, I assumed it was Zexion for he was the only on in the library other than me. I was unaware of the footsteps coming in my direction at the moment. I became aware of a presence behind me when a leather covered finger tapped my shoulder. I yelped and turned around suddenly to come face to face with Zexion. He looked rather annoyed by my outburst.

"I was going to borrow that book" Zexion pointed to the book in my hands.

"Oh here you go." I responded as I handed him the book and went off to find another book to read. A while later I found Zexion walking out with his arms full of books and were threatened to fall all over the floor. I've had been in that situation many times before and I felt some empathy for him. So I offered to help by taking some of the books.

We walked to his room, not saying anything, nor glancing at each other. Zexion tried to recover the book in my arms, but they ended up on the floor. I gave a small laugh and picked most of them up.

"Would you like come in?" I herd him asking in his apathetic voice as he opened the door to his room. I nodded. I've never seen the inside of his room, or ever been it for that matter. From what I've herd, Zexion never let's anyone in his room, only if it's Xemnas delivering an order or an important message. It was rather clean and he had a large book shelf. I wondered why he went to the library when he had one of his own. I walked up to the book case and read the titles on the book. Most were in different languages, funny I never knew Zexion was the type to read romance novels, in Italian. I was about to take one out when Zexion grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch." he ordered. I felt like I was a little child and got a bit annoyed.

"I was just looking." I said indignantly while lifting my chin in defiance.

"Look with your eyes, not with your hands." he muttered as he turned. I mocked him when his back was turned; he makes me so mad sometimes! But something hit me…

"You must know a lot of languages, a lot of them are in Italian." I said as I turned to Zexion.

"Well it's my native language."**(1) **Zexion said as he rearranged the papers on his mahogany desk.

"Your Italian?!" I said rather shocked.

"Aren't you French?" he said not even turning to me.

"Yeah and what about it?" I glared at his back.

"Nothing, if your French than I can be Italian." Zexion muttered. I didn't mean to get so angry but I slammed the books on the ground and stomped out the door. When I was about to close it I herd a grumbled 'Thank You'. I stomped to my room, bumping into Xigbar on the way.

"Yo, whats wrong with ya lil'dudette?" Xigbar placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me in my tracks. I grumbled a 'nothing' and shrugged his hands off my shoulders and continued on my unmerry way. He appeared in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Somethin's wrong, now tell me." He looked down at me.

"I have four words to explain my troubles…" I mumbled back to him.

"And they are?" Xigbar grinned; I guess he thought he was getting somewhere.

"Zexion. Is. An . Ass." I said through gritted teeth. I looked at him with my red eyes, I saw he was rather perplexed by my explanation.

"Well he can be a smartass and a jerk at times, he annoys me too." Xigbar grinned.

"No kidding." I grinned at him but before I left to walk to my room, I turned around.

"See ya Xigs!" I called to Xigbar as I walked away in a somewhat lighter mood.

"Same to ya to Kiddo!" he called back. I can count on Xigbar to cheer me up, I swear we're related. He always finds a way to cheer me up.

I walked into my room after climbing some flights of stairs. It was worth it because of how beautiful it was. The ceiling arched outwards, it was decorated with patterns around the rim of the skylight that filtered the lights from the incomplete kingdom hearts. I have gotten used to the dim lighting in my room for there is no electrical lighting. It used to be a library but it looked like a cathedral. I was lucky because I go warm colored flooring and off-white walls. My bed was in the middle of the room so I could look up to the sky if I couldn't sleep, which was often. I sat on my single bed. It had plaid flannel sheets that I remember, but can't place where… I took a book from my nightstand and started to read the captivating fantasy in front of my sullen eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I must've fallen asleep when I was reading. I shouldn't read fantasy novels before sleeping, I get weird dreams.

_** "Raven come back" **_I herd a dark voice call to me. But I couldn't be me, my name is Patience, not Raven.

'Go back were?' I thought.

_**"Home" **_Home? Where is that? I was rather confused by this mysterious voice. It sounded familiar, almost as familiar as my own voice. I was snapped out of my thought as I herd a knock on my door. I opened it, only to find Demyx, confused.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I was watering Marluxia's flowers, like usual. And I found this weird thingy move around. So I went to see Vexen. He told me it was a pledo-thigy… do you know what it is?" Demyx said this rather quickly.

"Pleudoplasmodium?" I corrected.

"Yeah that!" he smiled.

"It's a scientific way to say blob. It is normally attracted to light and potential food." I cleared it up. He thanked me and went back in a portal to the garden. I went to sleep. I needed it, I was tired.

_ I was running away from a crowd, they started to pelt me with stone. It felt so real, the pain. They were gaining on me. They kept calling me Raven; they told me I betrayed the law of the day-circle. Day-circle? I kept running until I reached a worn temple. I ran up the many stairs. I tripped; the crowd looked down at me with resentment in their eyes._

_I look up the remaining steps to find a pitch black gate. To my surprise, the left door on the gate had a picture of me…but I had wings. On the other was a young man, he had wolf ears and tail. It was the last thing I saw before the crowd pounced on me._

I woke up with a jolt, feeling the sweat on my skin. I panted and raked my hair with my fingers. I got out of my bed and redressed in the organization cloak. I made my silent way to the library.

I tried to find a fairytale book, it always helped me when I had nightmares. When I was reaching for the book on a high shelf, I heard the loud creaking of a library door open. It was deafening loud compared to the dead silence that had befallen the air this 'night'. I shrunk in the shadows hoping I would not be found. I fond a desk near by and secretly made my way under it. My heart was pounding quickly. I thought the other in the room could hear it. I was a pair of legs stop in front of the desk. I almost choked; my heart was jumping up my throat.

"Why are you up Patience?" it was Zexion. I didn't respond, but I knew he would pry it out of me. He always did. I saw Zexion's pajama clad knees bend and kneel down. He ducked his head and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Why are you up?" he asked again a bit more annoyed. I shrunk back, thinking of a reply. Then I smirked, luckily the shadows hid it.

"The better question is why are you up? and why are you here?" Zexion sat back and sighed.

"I followed you scent." Zexion muttered as a reply.

"What are you? a dog? And that doesn't explain why are you up" Zexion glared lightly at my comment.

"No I'm not a dog and I just couldn't sleep alright?" Zexion sighed; he seemed too tired to reply.

"Well did you consider that I couldn't sleep" I replied harshly.

"Nightmare?" I was shocked at how he knew. I just nodded dumbly.

"And now your wondering how I knew" my eye's grew wide, again I nodded.

"You smell of sweat and fear, and the fact that you couldn't sleep just adds to the conclusion that you had a nightmare" I forgot I was talking to Zexion; he can rationalize many facts and come up with a conclusion. I dropped my head in defeat.

"Zexion, why couldn't you sleep?" I asked combing my fingers through my long hair.

"Why do you want to know?" he sounded defensive, I didn't mean to offend him in anyway.

"Well did you have a nightmare?" I asked in good nature.

"I have no heart, I cannot dream, therefor I cannot have nightmares." Zexion growled, I shrunk again. It was only a question. I hugged the book tighter against my chest. A few moments past, and I handed the book in his face. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not, it was rather dark.

"Why are you giving me this" he asked taking the book.

"When I can't sleep, I read fairytales. It helps" I smiled, but I doubt he saw it. I inched past him to get out from under the desk.

"That's just you, you not the same as me." He shoved the book back in my hands and walked off to his room. At that moment I wanted to shout ' it's a suggestion jackass!!'. I wanted to punch him in the face, slap him. Anything to hurt him. But I stayed put with a hurt expression on my face. I made my was back in my room and collapsed on my bed looking up through the skylight. A tear escaped my eye. I stubbornly wiped it away.

"Why…" I sighed to myself as I lighted a candle and read the fairytale book. When I was done, I clutched the book to my chest and fell asleep with a smile. Awaiting the dreams of a fairytale to take me away from the harsh reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly aroused from sleep. I had another dream about that gate. There was two, one white, the other black. I was able to know the names of the people on the gate. The left gate of the white gate, was a angel named Peace. Next to her was a smiling dog eared male, I think his name was Loyalty. The one on the black gate, left door, was me Patience. Tolerance, The right. There was a ritual going on at the black temple. The gate began to open and the sky was engulfed with darkness. It was night. They kept calling out animals, Raven and Wolf. That's were I woke up…

I put on my cloak again and took my messenger bag. There as a couple of deliveries, like a new deck of cards to Luxord and a bondage kit for Larxene. I delivered the packages and went to the mess hall to eat. Roxas was on a mission, I think. So I ate alone, or so I thought for Zexion came and sat with me. Just the person I wanted to see. Why of all tables did it have to be mine?

"Did the fairytales work?" why was he asking me this?! Why dose he care, he said it himself. 'I don't have a heart'. He cannot fell emotion, therefor he cannot care. I glared at him and didn't respond.

"You had another nightmare?" he asked.

"No, and why are you talking to me?" I snapped at him, I was angry for no reason. I didn't understand why.

"Because I can" he replied taking a bite out of his food. I clenched my teeth; I took a deep breath to help control my anger.

"Why are you angering me" I glowered at him. He looked up at me as he laced his fingers in front of his face.

"I don't know" Zexion smirked at me. I snapped at took my hand and slapped him across the his face and stomped off to the library to calm my self down. But before I leave the mess hall I stole a glance at Zexion. He was mildly shaken by my behaviour.

I tried to look for the gates I was in my dream, nothing came up. Was it just a dream or was it real. I paced around the floor in the library. I collapsed in a cozy white chair bringing a hand to my chin in thought.

I forgot Zexion was a regular visitor of the library, I looked up to see him, I smirked as I saw the red mark on his face. He looked at me like nothing ever happened. I didn't calm down enough and I glared at him. Why was I so angry? I got up and started to walk out of the library, I didn't want to see his face at the moment. But I didn't get very far because Zexion grabbed me and shoved me back in my chair.

"What the hell!?" I looked up at him.

"Answer me when I ask you questions…" he stared at me in the eyes.

"Fine the fairytales works; I didn't have nightmares, happy!" I glared a him.

"Oh? What was your dream about?" he asked. Why dose he care, why is he asking me such question.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"Curious" he muttered simply.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I smirked at him.

"Satisfaction brought it back "he returned with a smirk.

"Well I don't want to tell you" I put my nose in my the air and looked away miffed off.

"Well you r not leaving until you tell me, I'm here to help" I held back laughter at that comment, I looked at Zexion only to find that he was serious…wait what am I saying he's always serious. I sighed, and twirled one of my pigtails in my hand.

"You wouldn't understand" I finally said after sometime. He approached my face and muttered a 'try me'.

"You know if someone walked in right now they would be rather surprised at how close you are to me…Zexion." I was right; he placed his arms on the arm rest to stop me from leaving. I looked at him with a smirk, was that a blush I saw? Maybe not, he can't feel emotions…

"Fine don't tell me, but I will pry it out of you one way or another. " he smirked at me again and walked out the door. What the hell was that! Why dose he want to know about my dreams? I would've told him if he hadn't been so forceful or have pissed me off for the past two days. I wanted to scream in frustration, I dropped my head back onto the back of the chair.

If I wasn't so angry I would've asked questions of my own. 'Like why am I here?' or 'What do you want from me?'. A year ago, I woke up here; I didn't ask questions for I knew in my heart that I needed their help. But why? Dose it have to do with those gates? The Day-circle? Overtime, I have asked these questions and I have more questions than answers. Who are Peace, Loyalty and Tolerance? Do I know them? Do I even know myself? What was that ritual? Why can't everything be simple!? I got out of the library and wandered aimlessly in the seemingly endless hallways that stretched on for a while. I got to one of the balcony. Maybe I could scream here. I bottled every angry comment, every thing I needed out. I gave a loud screech. I felt better after, safe for my throat that hurt a tiny bit from over using it.

"Feelin' better? Dudette" I turned to face Xigbar and nodded with a smile.

"Good, Zexion given' ya trouble?" I laughed, and replied with a no. yes I lied to him. But I didn't want him to 'worry'.

"That good to hear" he then walked off. I sat down and looked out the window, continuing thinking about the dreams I have been happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard footstep in the background, I turn to find Vexen, I have never gotten along with him. I stood up and started to leave.

"Tell me, do you know why Kingdom hearts glow?" Vexen already knew the answer, so why was he asking.

"The light in the hearts?" I wasn't sure why I replied, I'm not sure of anything anymore.

"But what are the red parts and the shadowy parts?" I ask, those in my opinion were much better questions.

"I don't know myself." Vexen replied, that's a first. I gave a chuckle, I turned to the window.

"Respect my authority" I heard him reply to my chuckle.

"It could be blood" I blurted out.

"Blood?" he asked.

"The blood of bleeding hearts, hearts broken and pained enough to bleed" I answered.

"And the black?" he asked.

"**The hearts of darkness**" I covered my mouth, why did my voice change all of a sudden. Vexen looked perplexed at the voice.

"Excuse me?" he looked at me with his squinty eyes.

"**The hearts of the children of darkness**" it still came out clear as a bell. Even though my mouth was covered

"This needs to be research..." Vexen opened a portal and went to his lab, I think.

"What was that about..."I asked my self. The children of darkness? What dose that mean, children born at night? That was my last question until a bright light flashed before my eyes, then it was pitch black. But I saw visions. I could see as if it was day. Four giants, standing off. The Dove, The Dog, The Raven, The Wolf. Well that's what they called each other. They talked to each other with resentments. Until the Wolf...or Tolerance, drove the other fair ones off. I saw my self open my wings and block the light. Time pasted quickly, the children of Fair people started to have Dark children. There hair was pitch black and there eyes were red or yellow. Their skin was deathly pale, their eyes were adapted to pitch black of this time. What sickened me of what I saw next was that all the Fair people. Those with blond hair, and green or blue eyes and tanned skin. Started to mistreat the children for they were children of the darkness. That was what the voice said! Hearts born dark, Hearts born with the darkness in it already. This continued for a long time...

Until most of the children born were Dark children. The darkness ended when twins one boy the other a girl, stepped up to the Raven.

"Please, let the light in!" the female was a Fair child. The Dark twin agreed.

"You can't have light without darkness" the Fair twin pleaded.

"You can't have darkness without light" the Dark twin said apathetically.

"So let the light in!" they both said in unison.

The Raven smiled, where I was floating so did I.

"**100 years we have waited for that answer, the citizens lived in fear of us for we were just mysterious. Now that we have heard the understanding of the citizens. We can let the light in and respect the Day-Circle. I know I will be disrespected after this but I can live with it. I could not let this injustice continue." **that was the voice, the voice that talks to me and talks as me. It's the Voice of the Raven, my Voice. The Wolf brought back the Dove and the Dog.

"**Im sorry to have driven you off like that but it was to make the children realize." **the Wolf's deeper voice ranged in.

"_It's alright brother, you did what was necessary...but it scared me a bit..._" the Dog put his hand on the Wolf's shoulder.

" _respect the Day-circle from now on..." _The Dove's kind voice chimed...it made me sick. I didn't know why but that voice angered me. The visions cleared up and a was looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?" I sat up and processed the new information.

'**Understand now?**' the Raven's voice rang through my head.

"Yes..." I whispered back. But what I didn't understand was, why could I hear the Raven's voice if i'm the Raven it's self. This time the Raven didn't answer. She left me sitting there, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I paced frantically in front of Xemnas's office, I didn't want to disturb him and Saix doing the nasty... I turned quickly and didn't see Zexion in front of me and collided with him.

"He's going be in there for a while" he said wrinkling his nose in disgust, I almost forgot the Zexion can actually smell them. I pity him right now.

"What is it that you want to discuss with him?" again he's nosing around...I gave a laugh. Because I made a funny.

"Why do you want to know?" he glared changing my mood in a second.

"Because I want to know...is that such a crime?" he smirked. Goddamn that smirk, damn it to hell!

"Well, it could be because you could be a spy" I smirked back at him.

"Well it's you tell me or go in there yourself" I shuddered at the offer.

"Well I woke up here right?" he nodded

"well I wanted to ask, 'why am I here?' or 'what do you want from me?' can you answer them?" I sighed and look down in thought. I looked up at Zexion, he looked like he was in thought. He looked up at me, for a split-second. He then turned around a walked away. Why was he leaving, he isn't going to answer my questions? I ran in front him and glared at him.

"You hypocrite!" I yelled at him.

"What?!" he said defensively.

"Yes you heard my right! Hypocrite!" I poked him in the chest.

"What do you mean?" he held onto my wrist.

"Oh remember this! 'Answer my questions' yeah and now your not answering my questions" I broke my wrist from his grip.

"Well I don't want to answer those particular questions" he retorted, I swear I was going to hit them, I threaten to hit him. I brought my open palm just inches from his face. But I didn't stop the hit. Zexion did, he held a vice-grip on it too, it hurt. I winced at the pressure.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you did to me in the mess hall." he glared as he pulled me closer so he can look straight in the eyes.

"I made it so you can't forget" I smirked and I tried to free my self. I couldn't, he still held on. I felt vulnerable and small. I continued to pull away.

"Oh now should I slap you? Make you not forget?" Zexion pulled his face closer, invading my personal space. I heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Zexion what are you doing?" Lexeaus asked, hopefully he will save me. Zexion just stared at him not answering for a moment.

" Zexion let go of me!" I pulled away, he let me go. Thank goodness! Now I have a reason to call him the Silent Hero!

"Don't ever slap me again" he warned me and walked away.

"Thank you Lexeaus" I smiled and walked down the stairs messaging my wrist. Maybe another time I can ask my questions. Why is Zexion so forceful. He's just like a bully. But damn he has a strong grip. I walked absent mindlessly around the halls like always.

"Why didn't he answer my questions...is it something I'm not supposed to know?" I whispered.

"Or he just doesn't want to answer them...?" I continued, but why...this isn't fair. Why dose this have to happen. I was content living here, not asking questions, not confused. Not as frustrated with Zexion. I bet Xigbar can't cheer me up now...I walk outside to the pond. I found Demyx feeding the fish.

"Oh hey!" he turned and smiled at me. Maybe he can answer my questions.

" Demyx? Can I ask you something?" I sat down staring in the pond. He sat beside me and tossed some fish food in the water, the fish came up and the surface broke.

"Sure" he smiled again.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I looked at him with confused eyes.

"They never told me that either...I'm sorry, try asking Zexion or one of the original members..." he offered. Ask Zexion? As if! Why would I ask him, he would just hurt me. Grab my wrist and not answer the questions! I grew angry thinking about it!

"They wouldn't answer my questions" I sounded rather harsh. I think I scared Demyx a tad.

"If you ask nicely..." he replied.

"Well the're not nice people...they still wouldn't answer them" there was resentment in my voice.

"What did they do to you to speak like that? Did you ask them all the same questions" I shook my head.

"Then how can you say that at least one of them will probably answer." he reasoned.

"Their more in the darkness then you, they have probably have ulterior motives for me." I sighed holding my wrist, it still hurt a bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No" I muttered.

"So what happened?" he asked as he saw a red mark on my wrist. (I don't wear the gloves)

"Nothing..." I looked away. He took my hand and inspected my wrist.

"It looks like a hand mark..." he observed. "And he was probably holding tightly..." no kidding! I took my hand away and kept it close.

"It's nothing alright!" I shouted.

"Who was it?" why is he sure full of questions!? He's worst then Zexion!!

"Zexion" I sighed.

"He doesn't like touching people...so why would he grab you?" he placed a finger on his lip.

"I got him angry?" I shrugged.

"You got THE Zexion angry enough to grab you?" I nodded yes... Demyx laughed a bit.

"Well I did slap him..." I looked at the pond.

"You..slap him, wow you two clearly don't like each other..." he commented.

"If he's not keen on touching and getting too close to people, then why does he invade my personal space?" I asked to the sky in frustration.

"That is one of the great mysteries" he laughed.

"Yep your right, it's one of the great mysteries of the Organization XIII that and what does Xigbar's floor looks like" we both laughed, I sighed and laid in the grass. I looked at Kingdom Hearts glowing in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stuttered mildly and looked at Demyx.

"Thank you..." I smiled.

"For what?" he looked rather confused,

"for cheering me up, I was so angry and it disappeared" I told him, it felt great to talk someone nice.

'**Even thought he is a child of the light!**' the Raven's voice shouted resentfully in my eardrums.

"What?" I asked out loud, Demyx raised a brow in my direction.

"Huh?" I muttered a 'nothing' and left. What was that about? Child of light...yes he does have blond hair, and aqua eyes. He does fit the description but why does the Raven have to hold resentment against people with blond hair?.

'**They can't be trusted Patience, they seem nice and kind, but in the end they will betray you!**'

What is she talking about! They can't be trusted...is that why I don't like blonds? I have always kept myself away from them. Like Roxas, like Vexen, Luxord and Larxene (for obvious reasons). What I don't get is I also saw children with red, blue, green and brown hair. What are they children of...?

' **the elements, Fire, Water, Forest and Earth. Fire and earth are with Darkness. Water and Forest of Light**.' 'Let me guess , Silver with Light and Gold with Darkness?'

' **how did you know?**''well Silver repels Wolves like Light.'

' **and you thought of that?**' I swear she was mocking me, I heard a 'no kidding' from her. She's more obnoxious the Zexion!

' **Aww your always thinking of him! ' **'What!? I am not! I went to my room in a huff.' He probably thinks im annoying. Why does she always pops up when I least expect it?! Just seconds in my room and I got a knock. It was Axel, he looked sad... if he had emotions...

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah Roxas is gone" why is he telling my this, im not his friend. I gave out a sigh.

"That's sad to here Axel...but you should be talking with someone you know more, like Demyx for instance. " I reasoned.

" ever since you came, I lost trust in Demyx for no reason. Larxene and Marluxia lost trust in me as well." he blurted out.

'Hey Raven are pink haired people children of the Forest?' I got a yes as answer. Could that be it! Axel doesn't trust them because, supposedly there siding with the children of light? And he's sided with that Darkness? Is that why that why he came to me? He could've seen Lexeaus, Xaldin...Wait why am classing people by there color of hair?! This is not right.

"I'm sure Demyx would want to hear the bad news too. After all you were all friends" I reasoned.

"Yeah we were, I don't know what came over me..." he scratched the back of his head and went off in a portal.

'**Damn you, we almost had a child of Fire!!' **'What?! You made him lose his trust in Demyx, you should be damned!' I shouted back at her in my mind.

' not my fault if my presence causes there elements come out...' 'What do you mean?'

'Your not very bright...one as a Guardian of Darkness, children from the Darkness or siding with it will be drawn to you, and Children from the light are repelled.' wait then why Roxas came and sat with me a couple of times?'

' that was before I appeared.' 'But Axel said ever since I came...'

'Because you twit! I am you!' I was stunned. I she is me then why can I have conversation's with her. Then it hit me! That vision...you can't have darkness without light! I felt weak, my vision clouded, I saw a woman, with black hair and red eye's she was paler then me. He bright red eyes tore thru the Darkness that surrounded her. She smirked and i lost unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Finally I'm free! I can return to my throne in the Darkness. On my throne upon the ruling temple I had built on the tallest mountain in Eternal Elements. Finally I can take away light for good! Too long I have been trapped. I looked in the mirror.**

"**Damn" I'm still that kid. I gave a sigh and open door and looked around, I knew were everything was. I went to the library, that wimp always went there to talk to her boyfriend. I spotted the book worm in his seat. Ohh nasty, he just glared at me. **

"**Now now, Zexion it's what did I do to you? I came here to apologize" I laughed darkly, like most things I do.**

" what have you done with her?" **he was a smart one alright, he can tell difference between me and that girl.**

"**Oh just trap her soul away just like mine was..." I smirked, he didn't look to happy.**

"**And why do you care...you don't like her, and as far as I know. She absolutely hates you" oh, his facial expression changed a bit, aww he looks hurt. I crackle evilly.**

"**I thought you didn't have emotions?" I grinned, I must've got him there.**

" I receive chemical emotions, I may not have a heart but I do have a brain. And Demyx can tell the difference between you and Patience. You voice for instance. Your voice is rougher and darker then her's." **gee, like I haven't noticed. Ass. **

"**I could always say I have a sore throat and say I'm losing my voice" I couldn't help but smirk. Only him can tell the difference, by our scents apparently.**

"**Now tell me Zexion, are you going to bow down to the true Ruler of Darkness?" yes, what that idiot Patience said is all lies. Tolerance is the Ruler of Shadows and Loyalty is the ruler of Sunbeams. Their titles are both retarded, Sunbeams? Hah! There so powerful to the omniscient Elements that there considered the same as me and Peace. That vision that the twit had was what she saw. Or what I told her to see. And she believed me! What a moron.**

**This is what really happened. I convinced Tolerance to help me rule the world. He kept them away. I blocked the light out. They wailed and wailed...after years it was a population of Dark children. Fire , Earth, Gold and Shadow children came soon after as they sided with me. The twin? Oh they don't exist at all. Loyalty brought down Tolerance and Peace took me down her self! Her light and will to save the citizens blinded me just enough to seal me away in the body of this child. This child of Darkness. ****This true incarnation of me.**

" I will never in a million years bow down to you" **how dare he, after all he is a child of shadows. As ruler of Darkness don't I rule over all children of Darkness, Shadow and so on?**

"**And after a million years?" I couldn't help but ask.**

"Never" **he replied. Hmpf, how dare he?** **I stomped out of the library. I thought I could get him on my side. Maybe even let him rule with me...he's cute enough. If he want's to waste him time with that twit then fine by me. Now who should I torment next...maybe a child of light? Well the clocks tell me that it's late yet again. I might as well go to sleep and plan my take over**. **Let's see, take over patience's body...check.**

**Get Zexion on my side...don't need this task.**

**Take over the world that never was...in progress.**

**Eat...fuck! I got up and went to the kitchen and prepare a snack. Yes a sandwich. I am hungry after all.**

"Patience, if your hungry you should have come to supper and not raid the fridge." **who the hell is that...it sounds like that Xemnas person...and he called me by that retched name...well I can't**

**blame him...I didn't change this body. **

"**Oh sorry haha, I was very busy" I made my voice high pitched.**

"Patience this is the last time I will catch you raiding the fridge" **I nodded and walked out with sandwich in hand. What an idiot. He believed me! Hah this organization is filled with morons.**

**I ate the sandwich and slept**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke, it was dark. I couldn't see anything. Then a light came, I ran to it but was blocked. It was a glass wall, I banged my fists in hope to break the glass. The light was brighter now. And what I saw was chilling. I saw what I would see normally. But I'm right here!

"Let me out you imposter!" I yelled to seemingly no one.

'**Now, why would I do that? Why would I give away my freedom, just so you can be free? That doesn't seem fair dose it**?' what?!

"You lied to me?" I didn't know why or how I figured it out but I did. The Raven didn't answer, she just got up and walked out the door. Wait she forgot the bag, she err- I need to do my work! Wait were is she going? The library?! I watched silently as she spoke to Zexion. He seems more annoyed then usual.

"**So Zexion are you going to bow down? I was considering to let you rule with me..."**Rule? What does she mean by that?

"Why would rule with you? And I told you yesterday that I will, never bow down to you" does he know it's the Raven? I wanted to tell him that it's not me speaking.

"ZEXION!! IT'S THE RAVEN TALKING!!" my voice echoed and came out of my body's mouth.

"Patience?! Your alive?" he looked relieved. He know I'm here?

"Let her out!" he shouted.

' **you try that again you twit and I destroy your soul for sure**.' I gulped, I didn't want to have my soul destroyed. How am I going to get out of here? I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. How could I let this happen?! I let her out...wait it's not my fault.

"Her heart wont succumb to the Darkness, Raven!" Zexion shouted, I looked up and sighed.

"**Her heart didn't leave her because I said so! A dark heart cannot and will not be taken by the darkness**." she didn't do anything! This is my body, my heart! She is not me! She will not be me! I wont let it! I will take my body back...but how? I sat back down and sobbed. This is too frustrating.

'**Your weak**' now the Raven was mocking me, her cruel laughed pushed my tears further.

"You don't have a heart, Patience dose." Zexion glowered at her.

"**We share the heart**" NO. WE. DON'T, YOU HEAR ME! I guess not, since you a freaken idiot!!

"How can you share a heart? You can only acquire one if she gives it to you willingly" yeah what the smartass said! I never gave my heart away!

"**And yet you don't have her heart, what does that tell you?**" why would I give my heart to Zexion. He can't love me.

"I can live with that, it's better then you having it. Who knows what you would do to it" I knew it! He can't love me. The Raven is moving her hand and cupping his face...she like him too...wait, I never said too.

"aww isn't that sweet? You care for her so much that you don't care to whom she gives her heart to. well it's too late...you had a chance and you blew it with your harsh words and actions" there was a smirk in her voice.

"I want her to be happy if that's what your saying? And I couldn't control my actions and my words. I was ashamed of what everyone might think. We do feel emotions...it's just that were not aloud to. We have to cover it up saying that is's only a memory of emotions. You hear me Patience? I know you can" I stopped my sobbing and looked at Zexion's face. His eyes for the first time I ever saw them, had emotions. I liked me all along? Was I to stupid to realize that he spent a lot of time around me. How could I overlooked such small details, like him invading my personal space! Letting me go in his room. Actually talking to me! How could I be so ignorant to the facts!

"Well she can hear you but she can't come out!" that cruel laugh sounded around me.

"Patience!" I herd a voice, it sounded like The Raven's but more masculine. I turned around and found two yellow eye stare at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The bright yellow eyes belonged to a large wolf. His silvery-blue fur shone in the dim light. Even though he had light fur and eyes he radiated darkness. The wolf stepped closer; dark wisps came from his paws. It looked a lot like the portal the members of organization XIII. I stared in the yellow eyes for a moment. Was this wolf capable of speech?

"**Come with me**" he ordered. I stood frozen in my tracks. What was I supposed to do? A talking wolf was in my prison…

"**We don't have time! She will destroy your soul and is very capable of such acts!"** I slowly walked to the wolf. He crouched down and I got on. We jumped thru the barrier with ease. That was odd, I could not break thru but this wolf of many tails walked thru with ease.

"**This might hurt, since I'm prying a soul from you body**…" I held on his bluish fur tightly. Somehow it reminded me of Zexion. I snuggled into it, but remembered what the wolf had said. Hurt?! Then I felt it, the pain of being ripped apart. I passed out from the pain.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. The room was dark; I raked the hair in my face away. Weird I thought my hair was long? I tried to adjust to the dim light; I spotted a boy on the other side of the room. He had a yellow and blue eye…and what seems to be silvery blue hair like the wolf. Was this all a dream?

"**You up?"** he walked towards me and sat at the edge of the bed. He seemed so wild, with his messy hair and body markings, yet he seems noble with his sleeveless tunic. It had a gold collar and was a gray-blue. I nodded at the rather stupid question.

"**Good, I'll have to teach you how to use this body…"** this body? I looked at my hands, it was white.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"**You see, when Twilight took over your body, your soul was trapped in your heart. I retrieved your soul and extract it forcefully out of your heart. I was lucky you survived. You're very strong willed. When I got to the palace of Darkness I placed your soul in her body. You are now, the guardian of Darkness. You are the Raven**" he got up and walked out. Why was he leaving me? Did he want me to process the new information? Twilight must be the Raven…the person who took over my body. The one who lied about herself and manipulated me into believing that she was the victim. I walked to sit by a large window. I sat and thought for a long time, my thoughts seemed to flee to the organization. I was wondering what…the Raven. I mean Twilight was doing at this moment. My thoughts were interrupted by a young woman. She wore the most beautiful dress. It was a kimono, as red as her hair. He sleeves flowed and were lined with black straps. There was a yellow bow with gold chains attached to them. The bottom of the dress fanned out and had red feathers much like the tops of her sleeves. The neck line cut above her breast. The bottom of her hair ended in a flame. She carried two beautiful gold and dusty red fans. I smiled at her and asked what her problem was. She was surprised for some reason.

"_**Sir Tolerance would like to see you**_" she bowed and scurried off. I followed her to a large room. The boy from earlier stood in the middle of it.

"**I was Twilight's confience; she taught me all of her tricks**." He turned and smiled at me.

"_**You were also her boyfriend**_" came a mumble from the other side of the room. It came from the young women of before. The boy blushed a bit. The women giggled.

"_**I'm Firus by the way. You way nicer than Twilight**_." Firus smiled.

"**Go get Veac Firus**" she went away to search for this person named Veac.

"**Now, the powers that come with being the Raven are teleportation and flight. You can send some one in a world filled with darkness. And you rule over the night too**." Tolerance informed. Firus came in and hugged me.

"**See Veac! I can hug her!"** she laughed as a reddish-browned haired male walked in with a green sleeveless shirt and a red cloak trailing behind him.

"**Wow I would never thought**…" he laughed as he placed and patted my head. He seemed like an older brother to me. Strong and kind, his eyes were deep like the earth.

"**Like you've heard I am Veac, the Mountain. The Guardian of Earth. The kid hugging you is Firus, The Flame; The Guardian of Fire. And that's Tolerance, the Wolf, Guardian of Shadows."** I acknowledged the information.

"_**Big sis! Can you tell me why you don't have a dark voice like us?**_" Firus was warm like her element.

"**It's not Twilight anymore, its Patience her incarnate**." Tolerance answered for me.

"_**Yes, the bitch is gone!"**_ I looked at her oddly. I patted her head and smoothed her hair. She nuzzled herself in further.

"**Okay Firus, you better let her go before you burn her**" Veac tried to pry the clinging girl from me. I couldn't help but laugh, I found it funny; a grown man was trying to pry a teenager from me. I never this much attention before.

Tolerance taught me about the Day-circle, the Guardians of the Elements. The Dark War. I can't believed Twilight committed such acts. He said I will meet the Guardians of Light. He said I would do fine and be able to control Firus when and if she got angry. It you were asking what the Day-Circle was, it's just the time schedule of Light and Dark what I found most interesting was the Dark War, Twilight massacred so many children of light. I was sad that these hands killed so many innocent people. This must be racism of this world. The Light against Dark. It saddens me so that the Guardians of the Elements are so discriminating… everything is based on appearance in this world. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. If Twilight started this, I will end this. But if I become The Raven, my chances of seeing Zexion are slim. I can't believe I care about him all along. The effects of my soul tearing out of the body are still in effect I suppose. I laid down and let the wait of sleep weight my eye lids downwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to two yellow eyes staring at me. I jumped back scared, I adjusted to the dim light and found out it was Firus. She cheered and jumped on me.

"Yay, you're awake! We need to pick out your dress! Your gonna have to have a good first impression on the light people!!" she snuggled me and pulled me out of the warm bed. I groan in protested as she energetically pulled to a large closet. She opened it and walked in.

"What are you waiting for Big Sis!" she said as I continued to stare in awe at the large ware house of closing.

"Me and the bitch always went shopping…I don't get why she never wears any of it." She giggled. I picked out a red dress for the occasion. I looked at Firus, she was dressed up as well, and her hair was up in a long thin pony tail. The flame on the end of it was still burning brightly. Her face was done up and she wore, if possible and even more beautiful Kimono.

"I need to change…so if you don't mind" I shooed her off. I slipped in the satin red dress that complemented my red eyes. I never noticed how white my skin was. I then combed thru my messy hair and walked out of the room and got tackled by Firus.

"Yays we have to get the guys!!" I let her pull me away to the ball room where Tolerance and Veac stood looking rather impatient.

"Took you long enough" Veac grinned.

"Are you ready?" Tolerance asked and I nodded as an answer. He then turned into the giant wolf who visited my soul earlier. Veac helped The Flame onto the slivery-blue wolf and the hoisted me up as well. I held my black high heels in my hands as Veac positioned behind us. Tolerance ran thru the wall and jumped on the ocean below the cliffs. I was terrified but Veac and Firus didn't look scare at all. They reassured me. I looked back at the palace. The sky was covered with pitch black clouds and the palace camouflaged well with the background. The moon peeked in between the clouds, giving everything an eerie glow. We rode on his back for some time. I must've fallen asleep during the ride for Firus woke me up when we have reached our destination. We were standing on a clear blue lake. I put on my heels and stepped cautiously on the water, fearing I would sink in it. Surprisingly I didn't get wet. Ripples came from my feet as I walked across the water. I looked around and found no Palace. Until Veac pointed up wards, then I was a cloud above me. Tolerance stepped beside me, reverted to his normal form. A light came around me and the others and we floated up. I closed my eyes, I felt weightless. When I opened my eyes I was standing on clouds, I took a step and embraced falling thru them, but I didn't.

How odd, this is one messed up place. You don't fall thru the clouds…you don't sink in the water. We were greeted by a young girl with pink hair. She wore a white sundress tied up with green ribbon. There were pale flowers tied to her wrist by some ribbon. She radiated cuteness. I heard a mumble and it came from Firus's mouth. Apparently she didn't like the small child. Firus glanced at me, and I literary saw flames in her yellow eyes.

"Welcome" the young girl chirped.

"It's my pleasure" I smiled at the small girl, who looked shocked. She beckoned us to the glistening palace. I stepped into the palace and my eyes widened in awe. It was beautiful. The sun came in the cathedral like room giving everything a warm feeling.

"This way please" the small girl, whom I don't know her name skipped along the floor. She opened two large doors, though we had to help her, light flooded into are eyes and there sat a women that looked 18. She had long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The Dove I said in my mind. The one who sealed Twilight in my body.

"Thank you for inviting us" I smiled and curtsied. I clearly don't know why people are taken aback by my behavior.

"I see that you saw the errors of your ways" she smiled at me. That's why, they think I'm Twilight.

"I'm not Twilight, I have not wronged this world." I said defensively.

"yeah! Twilight is not here!!" Firus jumped to defend me.

"Twilight has token over her body and sealed her soul away much like hers" Tolerance stepped forward.

"don't think I have forgotten you place in the Dark War" Tolerance stepped back.  
"that was rather mean, it is in the past!" i felt angry for no reason.the light Gardiens were taken aback with my outburst  
"he was manipulated!! it was twilight who cause this! not him!!!" my voice was ragged at my yelling.

"yeah!!" Firus joined in.  
"is that so?" was she mocking me? how could she, i thought the light was nice? guess not..i gared at her and truned on my heels and briskly walked out, i didn't needed to be judged.

"wait up Big Sis!" i heard Firus heel click as she ran up behing me.  
"farewell..." i herd Veac's deep voice echo in the palace, i believed Toloerance Followed me out aswell. when we got on the solid water, Tolerance turned into the multy tailed wolf. i didn't notice the ride home for i was deep in thought.

'this discrimanation must be stopped, we need to work together for i think there is trouble in the near future'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month after that incident, I locked my self in my room. Other then going out for food and Tolerance teaching Twilight's techniques. Firus tries to get me out for some fresh air. Even tried to go out in public, she said something about the City of Darkness. After the Dark War, as Veac told me. That discrimination between the Guardians and their children reached very high. The World was split up in two. Light on one side, the country of Day, the capital is called The city of Light. (I don't think people here are very creative). On the other side is the Dark side, the country of Night. The Capital is the Dark capital. What shocked me was there was people living in between, the country of Twain. Here lies two Guardians who have not chose sides. The Wind guardian. Airus and the Ice guardian, Winter. It amazes me that two have not come into this racism. I was snapped out from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I opened to find it was Veac.

" **may is ask you something?"** I nodded to him and he walked in and pulled a chair to the bedside. I sat down in front of him

**" Do you remember your life in the country of Twain?"** I nodded no. I told him that I couldn't remember anything before my life in Organization XIII.  
**"well do you want to see it? They were ecstatic when Tolerance had informed them that you have returned to Eternal Elements, they were even happier that you were now in Twilight's body and your soul was safe."** I was shocked that they cared about me like that, from the way he talked, it sounded like they loved me unconditionally. Even Veac's rich deep voice was full of excitement, his deep brown eyes were twinkling.

"I would love too!" I smiled, I felt so elated. I think it was Veac's excitement that cause me to fell such emotion

**"that's great, I will inform the others"** he smiled and walked to the door. I would love to meet them, they could possibly help with this problem that Twilight created.

Firus bounded in as I was writing everything that has happened to me that I can remember in a large, leather bound book.  
_**"whatcha doing Big sis! You know that you can hire a scribe for that! Anyone of your children would find it an honor to write for you"**_ she called as she looked over my shoulder. I closed my journal and turned to give her my full attention.  
" the reason for that Firus, is that I like writing. It help me sort out my thoughts, I was glad that Tolerance gave me this. " I smiled as I explained.  
_**"oh so like you have problems and you write them down and it's gone?"**_ she said naïvely, I chuckled at her.  
" no, it magically doesn't go away, it just gives me time to relax and go back and find that it was trivial" I explained, her face scrunched up in thought, the fire at the end of her hair dimmed slightly, and burned back up as her face brightened and her eye's smiled.

_**"I should have a diary too!! "**_ she grinned. I smiled at her.

"talking help problems too" I informed.  
_**"well I talk a lot! Do you have problems? I wanna help you! You my Big Sis, that's what little sisters are for, to make big sister's happy!!"**_ she said quickly and hopped a bit as she bounced from foot to foot.

"I really don't like talking about problems, I don't want the other to worry" I smiled.  
"_**but! I want to make your problems my problems so you don't have to have problems alone"**_ her face fell and her fire dimmed considerably.

"alright" I sighed as I gave in.

_**"alright!!!"**_ she jumped punching the air.

"well, Twilight made a giant mess that needs to be cleaned up. I'm hoping that Peace will listen and not jump to any conclusions. I will need the help of the Guardians of Twain and possibly the members of Organization XIII, if there willing to help, I hope some of them are." I sighed, it felt as if a large weight has lifted from my heart. Firus's face was deep in thought.

_**"you want peace between the elements don't you?" **_she asked, I nodded and gave her a sad smiled.

_**"me too! We all do"**_ she smiled.

"we need a plan" I declared.

_**"well, it has been years since he had a meeting**_ Firus offered. _**And we can meet with the Guardians of Twain. They have been praying for peace since the world was separated"**_ The Flame continued. Tolerance came in and informed me that we would be staying at the country of Twain. The night passed slowly as I awaited for tomorrow to come, I couldn't sleep as I my mind wondered back to the Organization XIII again, how I needed there help. The feeling is stronger now, it was mixed with the feeling that Peace wasn't going to listen and call war or expel me. She only sees my body, Twilight's body. the blood of her children killed by my hands and those of the Dark. She doesn't see me, my soul and my desire for peace. I felt the anger and the disgust when I first heard her voice. That chiming kindness is only a façade, it covers up her stubbornness, her resentments. She more steeped in the Dark then she notices, the more she hates me, the more the hands of the darkness creep to her heart wanting to clutch it. I fear if her heart if stolen by the darkness, this world shall be destroyed, with out the Light the heartless will come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was surprised that we didn't ride Tolerance to the country of Twain. We took a train, the ride was enjoyable, I got some stares from the children of Darkness and glares from the children of Light. We were on our fifth game of 'I spy" when I looked out the window to see frozen lakes and snow blowing everywhere. It looked cold, I shivered involuntarily.

"**Winter is in a bad mood, don't worry**…" he smiled as he reassured me.

"_**No…something's wrong…we have to worry**_" Firus whispered as she pressed her hands on the cold window. She took her hands off when we heard a crack from the heat of her hands.

"What do you mean Firus?" I asked.

"_**There's a storm…there's never a storm here**_!" she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I was shocked at the briny water running down her cheeks, sizzling and evaporating off her skin.

Tolerance busted in cab on the train, he seemed frantic and his hair was dishevelled, he had a worried expression on his boyish face.

"**We have to go; there was a leak of our meeting with the guardians of Twain, Peace is there now, outraged. Airus and Winter are there now fending her off"** He spoke quickly.

"I'm going to help" I stood up with confidence that I didn't know I have and squared my shoulders. I looked around at my companions, who all had confused expression on there face.

"**But Peace is there! And it might make it worst if we showed up!"** he shouted at me.

"I am not leaving them, they are fighting her, I wont let them do it alone!" I shouted back and pushed past him.

"_**Sis! The storm is too strong; the snow will make it hard to see!!" **_Firus grabbed my wrist; I didn't look at her for I fear I might see tears in her yellow eyes.

"That is a chance I am willing to take." I replied and broke my wrist from her grasp.

"**Patience!"** I then heard Veac's voice behind me, and then I felt material hit my back, and fell on the floor. I picked up a black cloak with red trimmings on it**." Make me proud"** I then heard him say and I walked off to the door and put on the cloak. I let out a breath to reassure myself and with a confidante step, I made my way to the iron sliding door, opening it was hard because of the wind pressure. Once I got it opened I felt being sucked in a vacuum, my hair was and cloaked was pulled out of the train. I looked down the cliff that the train was speeding around. I took a chance and jumped out.

"You're awake?" I blinked opened my eyes and saw Zexion staring down at me. I smelt stew and heard the dripping of water on stone and the crackling of fire.

"Zexion, where are we…" I murmured and I started to sit up.

"Easy…" he pushed me back down. "I was lucky you survived" he gave a small smile.

"By the way, my name is Blizard, not Zexion" I was him get up and walk to the stew. Now he was near the fire I noticed it was a completely different man, even older then Zexion, the hair cut's the same in ways but the color was off. He was thinner and taller then him. He was wearing a red cloak, I saw glitter of a beautiful chocker; bluish pearls were running around his thin pale neck. Large sapphire gems were placed in the middle of two strands of those pearls.

"Go to sleep" he said coldly. I sighed and turned around and looked at the dark depth of the cave. I pretended to sleep. After a few moments I turned back to Blizard.

"Hey…um 'm hungry…" I mumbled and blushed when my stomach agreed. He sighed and put some stew in a wooden bowl and gave it to me as I sat up.

"Careful it's hot" he warned.

"Child of Snow?" I asked.

"I don't like to think of myself as someone's child because of how I look, but yes I am a child of Snow, Raven." I smiled at his beliefs. Finally I met someone who thought the same.

"Call me Patience, Blizard" I smiled.

"Alright, but isn't the name of the Raven, Twilight?" he asked, his eye's looking into the fire. I told him everything, from my life in Organization XIII, to this point.

"Well all hail the new Raven, finally one of you guys want peace to this racial war." He smirked.

"I told you to call me patience" I said to him. Me bowl was left beside me when I finished it somewhere in the story.

"You need rest, hopefully this storm will past" he said as he sat down on fluffy sleeping bag next to mine. He slipped in and fell asleep a while later. When I was sure he was fast asleep I slipped out of my sleeping bag and walk to the entrance of the cave. I summoned my wings, the materialized out of my back and hovered just above my cloak.

'I'm sorry but I must leave' I thought as I flew in the now clear night.

The night was crisp; I saw my breath as I panted from the flight. I looked down to see a frozen lake, I ad no Idea to were I was going, but I followed my instincts. I was now tired and needed to rest. I found a forest down below, like everything here it was frozen, I feared that I would die, if not from hypothermia and starvation, if I decided to rest in that forest but from exhaustion. I flew thru valleys and mountains as a desperate attempt to find signs of civilization, I was stupid, and I should have stayed with Firus, Veac and Tolerance. I lost my friends, this is my fault. My wings were starting to get tired and I was descending, soon I landed in a frozen valley, like all places in thin country.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned quickly to see a strong middle woman with pure white hair. I panted and wheezed then fell to the ground.

"Let me take you two my house miss, you need to rest" she picked me up and place me on the cart that I didn't noticed and got up to direct the horse to a shack. I was amazed at how hospitable the people her were. she carried me to a bed and laid me to rest. I let sleep take over me and dreamt about better times.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wake up…" a fluid voice called. A awoke to the same face from yesterday, but the voice was off, it was more masculine in a way. I sat up, and right before my eyes the middle age woman changed into a thin young man, with deep blue eyes and blue hair like silk. He was pale, and looked sad, in my opinion.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered a bit due to my surprise.

"My name is Cascade, I am the guardian of water, The Pool if you may" he gave a small smile and bowed fluently.

"What do you want from me? You're in league (no pun intended) with Peace are you not?" I ask politely, he was being nice to me; the least I can do is be civil.

"Yes, I am. This is an favour I was forced to do for her." He said rather gravely.

"And that is?" I questioned. He gave a sigh and bowed an apology.

"I must get rid of you…" I was shocked at the way he said it, he seemed like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Patience…but it is what I must do. "He looked at me with his deep blue pools.

"No you don't Cascade, if you get rid of me, you get rid of the light!" I shouted in fear.

"You were always the smart one" he smiled. "You figured out, that Shadows can not exist with out Light, and if you take away the dark and light will not have a purpose, to expel darkness." I played those words in my head a few times, and then something hit me.

"The brighter the light, the deeper the shadow" I murmured. "Light only makes the darkness stronger." I said to Cascade.

"And may I ask, how do you know my name?" as far as I was concern the followers of the Light saw me as Twilight, destroyer of the Light children.

"Well is it?" I nodded yes.  
"Good, I thought I was losing my powers…" he gave another small smile.

"Your powers?" I asked.  
"Yes every guardian has some, you are to fly, teleport and use the power of darkness. Mine are the ability to shift shapes (the guardian of Shadow, can do the same) and see people's souls, I see that you want to help this world, you want everything to be alright…" he gave a sad smile.

"Yes I do, but Peace is far too stubborn to realize that I'm not Twilight…" I sighed desperately.

"yes, she is like that at times…in the Dark war, the only reason that she persuaded me to the side of the Light is because I was able to put out fire and erode rocks…she thought I was a giver of life and nurturer…" he said.

"But you also have a temper I presume?" I finished his sentence. "Well I must leave for the Palace of Torn" I smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait!" he called. "May I come with you?" I nodded and he fell in step with me.

"You know what! You can drive the cart too!" he nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Seeing as you don't know how to drive it" he smiled.

I was sitting in the back of the cart with my cloak tightly around me; I shivered slightly due to the icy winds that picked up.

"They're still at it…" I heard Cascade murmur under his breath. I took a think cotton blanket in the cart and place it around Cascade's shoulders, he seem a bit cold to me.

"Thanks" we went on like this for a while, until the winds picked up the snow, we couldn't see far, I huddled my neck in my shoulders in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Excuse me?" I heard Cascade call into the air. I heard a faint 'yes' as a reply. Then the cart stopped.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked what I presume a stranger.

"That would be appreciated." Said the stranger, it was a man.

"Well get on then" it sounded like he was in a good mood. In the corner of my eye I saw a tall figure cloaked in red, his head was covered by a hood. He sat on the side, slightly leaning; I got a quick glance at his face, light silver hair, pale skin and a sapphire chocker.

We stopped, due to another storm brewing; luckily we were in a village that held a motel for travelers.

"So Blizard, what brings you out of your cave?" I ask with a smirk.

"To find you, I was worried sick!" he replied.

"So that's were you were hiding…" Cascade sighed. "Your parents were worried sick…" he added.

"You know his parents??" ask Cascade disbelievingly.

"As do you, Patience. You were going to see them" I was going to see them, I thought about it, then it clicked.

"Airus and Winter?" I asked.

"Yes alright, my parents are rulers of the country of Twain, woopdy freaken do!" he stomped off to his room.

"He doesn't like his parents?" I asked the only remaining person, other than me, at the diner table in the restaurant that was attached to the motel.

"He is of two Elements, half ice and half wind." He explained, as if it were a crime.

"So? If two people love each other and make a child, it's special, you don't need elements to tell you who you are, he is who he is, not a half element or whatever, but living breathing person." My heart pounded in my chest as I grew angry.

"Your right, that's the little Peace in my head telling me what to say" he sighed and finished his dinner. I called a waiter and asked the leftover of Blizard's food in a doggy bag. He really didn't eat, he might be hungry later.

"Blizard?" I knocked on his door; there came no answer, so I opened the door carefully and silently. I saw his figure lying on the bed, asleep. I tiptoed across the floor, like an eager child at Christmas wanting to see Santa clause, or a thief…yeah thief is the better word. I placed the doggy back on his table when my wrist was grabbed. I let out a scream.

"Patience!?" I heard Blizard's voice from behind me, he was shocked, he lit the lamp and let go of my wrist. "What are you doing here!?" he asked.

"I came to give you your food…" I said pointedly at the foam container. I breathed an 'oh'.

"Do you hate your parents?" I asked turning around, only to find him shirtless. It really didn't bother me. Living in the organization XIII, which are full of guys, you get used to shirtless guys, except Xaldin, I never got used to his hairy chest…

"No…I don't hate them, what makes you think that?" he asked sitting down on his bed

"The way you talk about them" I sat next to him, looking at him as I talked.

"I don't…" he said coolly.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Even if I don't talk about them doesn't mean I hate them." He reasoned

"But you ran away! Doesn't that tell you something" I poked him every time I said you.

"That I was trying to run from the press? Or maybe Peace was trying to kidnap me/ seduce me/ persuade me for black mail against my parent." He snarled

"That's awful" I gasped placing a hand over my mouth.

"Yeah…I know" he sighed. "you should sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" he ushered me to the door and kicked me out of his room. I made my way to the room I shared with Cascade and changed into the complementary pyjamas the motel gave you (in the bathroom btw) and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I was woken by a giant tremor. I sprang out of bed and Cascade looked over to me from his position at the window.

"it seems as your friends are fighting against Peace" he said monotonely. how could he tell? we were miles away!

"the tremors are part of Veac's powers" he said as if he read my mind.

"i see" i said as i felt a tremor shaking the building. Blizard burst into the room with a distraught expression on his face.  
"Patience we have to go" he said and grabbed my wrist.  
"Blizard let her go!" Cascade ran infront of Blizard to stop him.  
"it's too dangerous!!" he warned and a tremor ripped through the building making emphasis on his words.  
"well this building can collaspe! i'm bringing her to Palace of Torn!" he pushed past and pulled me off into the hallway.  
"then i'm coming with you!" Cascade resolved.  
"fine whatever, let's just get out of here" he said as we hurridly walked to the stable, i ripped my wrist out of Blizard's hand. i hated being pulled around, it made feel helpless. i even refused the escort onto the saddle Cascade gave me.

I didn't fill in the details of our ride the Palace of Torn, it was rather quick for Blizard knew the land so well, that even in tremors and a blanket of snow couldn't stop us from getting to our destination. We even took a shortcut to save time. the horses weren't even scared as the tremors and the storm ensued, but as we got to the battle ground, for it was as it seemed, the castle walls were fallen down, burn marks on the wall from Firus' part, it seemed so gloomy as i watched in terror. i noticed a blinding light from in the torn castle walls. i jumped off my horse and ran to the light. Cascade and Blizard protested and ran after me. well i went to the draw bridge and looked inside, i gasped, i found Firus laid on the cold ground, her fire was just a dull flicker.  
"Firus!" i ran to her in concern. she opened her tired yellow eyes and looked at me sadly.  
_**"i couln't stop her, she was too strong.."**_ she coughed and collasped in my arms. Blizard stepped beside me and kneeled taking out a medical kit.  
"i'll take care of her" he said, but i staid there, tears flooding my eyes.  
"go! don't worry!" he ushered me off, i relunctidly stood up and ran in the castle in search for my companions. Cascade ran beside me untill we got to a coutyard.  
"Cascade! How can you help the enemy!!" came a angry voice, masculin one.  
"Loyalty!" Cascade stopped and turned around.  
"Traitor!!" i stopped aswell and saw Cascade blocking a sword with a staff.

"Cascade!" i ran to him and used my Nox Noctis, a thin yet strong sword and swung at his opponant.  
"Stay away from him! he's not on my side!!" i explained.  
"right! like i beleive a murderer like you!" he shouted  
"it's not Twilight, it's Patience!" Cascade shouted at the blond messy haired yound man who's his red cloak fluttered violently in the wind.  
"right! as if! then you! tell me something only Patience know" he pointed me.  
"Apperantly i am suffering from amnesia" i said, and i looked around to find other flashes of light. it came from crack in the door.  
"i have know time for this! Cascade, i'm finding the others!" i said over the wind and ran to the large wodden doors and burst it open. my breath ragged from running and the cold air in my lungs. i looked up and found Veac stepping infront of a crouching Tolerance.  
"so you kneel infront of me, how flattering, but you betray Twilight, for me" Peace's voice rang out in the hall.  
"Shut up" i said under my breath then i shouted it. She turned around with a smirk.  
"your just the weak darkness, you won't be able to defeat me!" she chuckled slightly.  
"Shut up, you shound like Twilight! i'm not looking for a war, nor a battle!" she replied walking calmly towards the party.  
"really? well how can i beleive a murderer like yourself" she must've brainwashed her followers! that wench! despite my angry thought i remained calm on the exteriour.

"Peace, beleive me when i say that i am not Twilight, my voice is different! my voice isn't laced with darkness, my body may have killed many people but my soul hasn't done those deeds. please open your eyes!! " i prayed that she would understand. her blue eyes were fixed in my red ones. her eye's widened in elightement. she must of say the small pig-tailled girl in my eye's because i felt as if i was so opened up that the whole world could see me for well me.

"i beleive you, i just feel i should." she muttered and set her gaze downwards.

"thank you, i have come with a warning, please, if you need peace, we will need to extinguise Twilight, she is still out there, i really want my body back, this is powerful and all, but i just feel right inside this skin" i stepped closer and bended to look into her eyes.  
"alright, i will help you" she smiled.  
"and when your done you can destroy this body" i smiled back.  
"i would love that" she looked up.  
Veac clapped at out cliche resolve. then it clicked to me.  
"Firus!" I was so caught up in this that i almost forgot about her. Tolerance shakidly got up and Veac caught him when he lost his footing.  
**"we will take care of Airus and Winter and bring Firus here"** Tolerance said and limped beside Veac cluthing a bloody wound.  
"Veac, take care of him please?" i said worrily.  
"who are you then?" i turned around and see Peace stepping towards me.  
"Patience" i smiled and walked out the door. the winds had died down to a gental breeze and there was fluffly snowflakes softly floating down to the ground. it was such a contrast to the storm i saw before, the same storm who's snowflakes pelted my face. i didn't notice Peace walking beside me sivering.

"i'm sorry, i was blinded by hatred" she muttered. i nodded and looked over two moving figures. Cascade didn't run, he stayed and fought. they both moved tiredly and stumbled about. then i saw a third figure join the group. i ran to them aswell.  
"it's alright Loyalty, she was just trapped in Twilight's body" i heard the last of the explaination.  
"sorry i took a swing at you Loyalty, i was just protecting someone who has done nothing but be nice to me" i smiled.  
"it's alright" he smiled again. this was turning out to be a cheezy movie with a happy ending. i nodded and ran to Firus and Blizard, who were nowhere to be found.


	15. Chapter 15

"Firus?!, Blizard!!" I called into the calm air. I was frantic. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was. they were probably just inside to keep themselves from the cold. there was no wind to break my voice, if there were in earshot, they would've heard me. Blizard would either notify me where they are. but he didn't, continue to look around and rejoined Peace and Loyalty.  
"have you seen Blizard?" I asked tried to hide my distressed, my brain told me nothing was wrong, but my heart was telling me otherwise.

"no..." Loyalty voice drawled into thinking.  
"I would've noticed" Peace said, I almost forgot of her liking to him.  
"why?" Loyalty asked, as if picking up on my worry.  
"no, nothing.." I laughed nervously and ran to the place they were and looked at different buildings to see if they were inside. at one point or another Loyalty was next to me.  
"did you find them?" he asked, I jumped back startled. We seemed to step into a chapel of sorts. it had nice varnished pews, the light that was coming in from the gothic windows made it seem very sinister, but surreal. I walk up the three small steps and found a note stabbed upon a book. I released the knife from the book, it was a fairytale, one of my favourite. The exact one I showed Zexion when he told me about how he couldn't sleep. my mind wandered when I was in the Organization XIII as my pale finger tips traced the elegant sliver letters on the cover. I smiled, I wondered how there doing? how Zexion is holding up with Twilight on his heels. Ignorance is Indeed bliss, I was contempt at mindlessly wandering the halls, asking no questions, no Twilight, not this Element war and feuds. Not the threat of Twilight taking over the world. Like Xemnas would let her. I laughed at the thought. I was so caught up in my memories that I haven't noticed Loyalty walking up to me and snatching the note.  
"Who's Zexion?" he asked. I turned to him with a mixed look of shock and confusion.  
"He's a guy..." I looked at him sceptically.  
"He's a guy who is holding Blizard and Firus captive. He wants' you to come to this 'World That Never Was' place. He also wants' you to come alone. Apparently he knows about Tolerance and Veac. Actually about all of us. He even called us by our titles. Either you told him, or he's a really good at sleuthing." he laughed. None of this added up in my mind, why would Zexion, of all people, know about Eternal Elements?! Unless Twilight told him. The son of a bitch BETRAYED me! He gave into her!! How could he do that? That's a figurative slap to my face! Well he got his wish, his revenge.  
"Are you alright?" Loyalty asked pointing at my angry face.  
"No, I'm not." I snatched the book and the note from Loyalty and take sure and steady steps across the halls. The door flew open with one push. I walked past Peace who was talking with Cascade at the moment. I felt her blue eyes on me, Cascades as well. I didn't care. I opened the door to the castle and walked inside and saw Veac standing with a tall icy haired older man that had Blizards ice blue eyes that would peirce you like the cold.

"where's Firus?" Veac asked. I stared at him miffed off.

"she was kidnapped" I turned to what I presume was Winter. "your son as well" there was shock written in his face.  
"Blizard?! by whom?" the father said in worry.  
"Zexion" I said with a level face.  
"Zexion?! who's he? Where is he?" Winter said hysterically, I didn't blame him. It was his son he lost, for a second time after not seeing him for a while.  
"I don't know sir." I lied. I obviously knew who he was, and where he was, But this is my problem, besides he wants' me to come alone.

"how is Tolerance?" I slipped the paper in the inside of my cloak.

"he's healing well, Cascade treated him to some healing waters" he said with a tone of sympathy.  
"that's good to hear" I said. "give him my best regards" I smiled and turned to the door.  
"Patience!" it was Winter cold voice.  
"yes?" I said without turning.  
"where are you going?" he asked.  
"I have some business to attend to" I turned to smirk at him and Veac. I then turned and walked out the door and had the darkness envelop me, in a similar way the damned nobodies' teleported, as I walk out the door.

Hi I'm Patience, and I need anger management.

Sorry for the length ; I had this lurking in my computer for a while, but it still on Hiatus. Sorry...I'll try to get more inspiration for it. Please forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I looked up at the castle in the world that never was. Red tinted my vision; well I'm here now you bastard! If you don't come out I will come and get you!! I growled and teleported in. finding everything too silent. I looked around, scanning every corner with my red eyes, I felt my hair stand up and by instinct I moved back only to find a purple dragon like spear in the place I was standing.

"Hmm, well, it seems that our intruder has experience" Xaldin smirked and picked up his spear as the rest fluttered with wind around him.  
"Where is Zexion?!" I growled preparing my wings and foil for battle. Xaldin blinked. Then regain composure, then chuckled.  
"He knew you would come rushing in here, Twilight" he said ready to attach again. I huffed and teleported behind him and started to walk away only to dodge another spear.  
"You seem to not get the situation, you're an intruder" I didn't want to fight him, but he really was starting to get on my already strained nerves.  
"You bastard you want me to tell everyone that you have a frilly pink underwear set?!?!" I shouted at him. It seemed like he sobered up, as if waking from a dream.  
"How do –"Xaldin stopped as if he were cut off.  
"**hehehe, you really think I am powerless? **Twilight laughed in her dark voice. **you never knew what powers you had, you are my incarnate after all** she was using Xaldin's body as a medium. He was poised to strike.  
"How cowardly, afraid to show yourself?" I inquired looking around for a way to get out. If I remember correctly I might make myself into Xemnas's office. But they may all be under her control. Just then a large silverfish wolf ran into Xaldin sending him into a wall. On Tolerances back was Veac and the small picked haired girl. Loyalty, a large golden retriever with Peace Cascade and the small girl on his back, was on the other side of me.  
"_you think we will let the Raven go and face these people on all by her lonesome, right?"_Cascade smiled as he demounted from the large dog and smiled. " _you have us Hope, Patience, we need to finish what Twilight started" Cascade smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"__**what you really think that, you measly bunch of twits are competent enough to face against the member's of Organization XIII? Don't make me laugh! **__Xaldin/Twilight grinned and laughed as he picked himself up and launched his attack of wind and spears.  
"__**go on, we shall take care of him" **__Tolerance and Loyalty grinned and pushed us away. I nodded and teleported away with the rest._

Peace ran beside me. She was the only one that wasn't busy with fighting other members. Veac was faced up against Lexeaus. The small girl (who I learnt was named Flora) was faced against Larxene and Marluxia Cascade against Axel. we had to rely on teleportation now, soon I know Xigbar would face us, and we wouldn't have a chance. But I knew were she was. To control a whole group of nobodies so well, she must be at the head, where Xemnas is.

I was pushed by Peace only to find purple bullets where I was heading. One was protruding from her shoulder.

"Bastard!!" I yelled and got my foil ready, but Peach stopped me with her staff.  
"Go! If you want your friends alive, go and stop this!!" she shouted me and I ported to Xemnas's office not wanting her to face a very skilled fighter, even if she treated me badly I knew her heart could be held captive.

"_**welcome"**__said Twilight's voice from Xemnas's dark lips. Standing next to him was my body, smirking, and my dark brown eye look colder than usual.  
"Give my body back!!" I growled. \  
"__**Why?"**__Twilight asked curiously."__**I like this body now, they never suspected a thing, well except for your boyfriend**__" she chuckled as she pointed behind me. I turned and saw Zexion standing at the door, his blue eyes lifeless, and his face even more expressionless. His body language kept saying his was devoid of any will.  
"__**Zexion, dispose of the intruder"**__Twilight giggled._


End file.
